Aquadomainian
Eddie Dontrell Madison (born January 26th, 1989) has a unique type style to defend himself inside and outside the brass ring he fights in. Training with his brother Nick Domainian to succeed in CAW and currently works for WWCW, YWS, SDA, ACW 2.0 & New-WWE. Eddie is also a 6-Time World Champion and an Undisputed Champion. Current Leagues Worldwide Championship Wrestling (2009-Present) Eddie Domainian was a Local Competitor at the time but when GM David Del Rio saw his match he was so thrilled that he hired him to a 6 Week Contract and if he made an impact in those 6 Weeks he'd get hired for a full time contract. At the time WWCW was not aired so not alot of people knew about it. But when Eddie got his contract in December of 2009 5 Months later on May the 28th of 2010 WWCW made it's debut on Youtube! Drafted to Friday Night Wrestling Eddie Domainian was the WWCW Hardcore Champion on MNW when he won by hitting the Spear on Nick Vine. But After the match with Goldberg vs Nick Domainian, Nick won and FNW got a draft pick and Eddie was drafted to FNW. Later during the show he got Knee Lifted by William Regal and lost the Hardcore Championship. The Night He Lost The WWCW Championship On July 5th 2010 the night the newest WWCW Show debuted "It's Damn Real" Eddie Domainian lost the WWCW Championship to a FNW Superstar Mahatma Achmed who's reign was short lived. The Great American Clash 2010 On August 2nd 2010 Chris Jericho beat Mahatma Achmed for the WWCW Championship but 11 Days Later Chris Jericho got in a bike accident and Eddie Domainian was one of the people to enter the tournament GM David Del Rio set up to name the new WWCW Champion. Eddie Domainian vs Mahatma Achmed (August 27th, 2010) On August the 27th Eddie Madison locked up once again in that brass ring with Mahatma Achmed. If you didn't know Eddie & Mahatma was a long lasting rivalry in 2009. Now they lock up once again for the WWCW Championship Eddie Domainian won so he faces Suspect on MNW. WWCW Championship Tournament Eddie Domainian was set to face Suspect at "Night Of Retribution" and won. (6-4) Drafted Back To MNW On WWCW 2011: Aftermath #1, Eddie Domainian got drafted back to Monday Night Wrestling and hopes to make another impact. Betrayal By Suspect In the same week Suspect & Eddie got drafted, Eddie Domainian came out to say his last words on FNW. Eddie's big brother, Nick Domainian came out to tell him "All I'm sayin' is watch ya back, Kid." Then Suspect jumped Eddie from behind with Nick assaulting Eddie, too. WWCW Television Champion On October 23, 2010 John Cena had to defend the WWCW Television Championship aginst Eddie Domainian. Domainian successfully defeated Cena and won the title. After the match, Domainian smacked John Cena across the head with the title then, Matt Eichorn took the title from Eddie's shoulder and hid it somewhere in the arena. When Two Worlds Collide On Monday Night Wrestling Episode 3, WWCW had been invaded by New Blood Wrestlers Nick Fuse & Lars Benton. Soon, Matt Eichorn challenged Eddie Domainian & Nick Fuse in a Triple Threat Match at the CPV "Royal Beat-Down" for the "New Bloods Championship". At "Royal Beat-Down", Nick Fuse would then Win the Match with a "Silver Spoon DDT". "Will This Rivalry Continue"? Exclusively Asked "General Manager" David Del Rio. "I asked for competition not WAR?!?!?!?" YWS (2010-Present) On August 22nd Eddie Domainian debuts at the YWS Royal Rumble coming in with a white skull mask, but then gets in a 3 on 1 situation including "The Bean" & Kingofwrestling. Attitude Era At YWS's CPV "Elimination Survival" Eddie Domainian defeated wwefigs100. The stipulations were if wwefigs100 wins he gets a YWS Contract but Eddie Domainian beat wwefigs100 with his Signature Move the Super Kick. Then on October 1st, 2010 Eddie Domainian turned on the YWS Fans and became SirBarrett2011 also, becoming part of Team SmackDown at Bragging Rights. Aggressive Canadian Wrestling (2010-Present) Eddie Domainian faced off with one of the best in Aggressive Canadian Wrestling, "The Classic" Larry Stone and successfully defeated him. Exclusively after the match, Eddie Domainian had been interviewed by Josh Matthews saying "I beat "The Classic", I beat one of the best in this company. And by the time I become a 2-Time Undisputed Champion... Nothing will stop me!" New-WWE (2010-Present) As mentioned below, New-WWE acquired the contract of Eddie Domainian moments after he was signed to DCWL. A day later, it was announced that Eddie's contract allows him to compete on both the Raw and Smackdown brands simultaneously. Eddie wasn't gonna start off on Smackdown or Raw, he debuted on Superstars against Zack Ryder and lost. Total Extreme Wrestling (2010-Present) Domainian debuted on TEW SuperStars Episode 1 and Viciously 'defeated Cage Danger. The match was '''VERY '''Brutal But, Eddie Was Able To Win His Debut Match and go on 1-0 In TEW. Previous Leagues Derek's Championship Wrestling League (2010) Eddie Domainian was signed to Derek's Championship Wrestling League on November 29th, 2010, but moments after being signed, Eddie's contract was handed over to New-WWE. Superstar Development Alliance (2010) Eddie made his debut in SDA against Mike Quackenbush and loss to him by the CHIKARA Special submission hold later in the match. On 8-10-10, Eddie Domainian won a 4-Man Battle Royal including; Ajax, VooDoo Zombie & Jason Mattews. Domainian would fail to qualify for the SDA World Championship match at Kurt Russellmania. He was released SDA after joining New-WWE. Triple Crown Status ' Eddie is now a Triple Crown Champion in WWCW SMF Forums Eddie Domainian joined the SMF Forums on July 30, 2010 and so far he has posted 51 topics and replies (0.02% of total forum posts). Championships and Accomplishments *5-Time WWCW World Champion *5-Time WWCW Hardcore Champion *2-Time WWCW Tag Team Champion (w/ Lil Biza) *2-Time WWCW Slammy Award Winner (Superstar Of The Year + Extreme Moment Of The Year) *YWS Royal Rumble Participant *Current ACW Thunder Champion Nicknames *Chris Brown *The High-Flying Maniac *The Kendo Stick Swinging Freak *The Flying Torpedo *Half Man Half Amazing *The First Black Extremest Trivia *Eddie is 5-2 in YWS which is currently the best record in YWS right now *Eddie in any CAW Fed will always use the "Super Kick" Signature Move (except SDA) *Lil Biza and Eddie are good friends and haven't seen each other since High School *Eddie has climbed to the top of WWCW and earned everybody's respect there *Eddie has been given the Slammy "Superstar Of The Year" in WWCW 2009 *Eddie has been given the Slammy "Extreme Moment of the Year" in WWCW 2009 *Outside of Eddie's life he likes to play Video Games and do Push-Ups Awards '2009 Awards' '2010 Awards' In Wrestling Finishers & Signatures *'Signature Moves' * STO (2009) * Lightning DDT (2010-Currently Used) * Lil Neckbreaker (2009 & 2010) (Adopted by Lil Biza) * Split Legged Moonsault (2009 & 2010) * Tigerbomb (2009) *'Finishing Moves' * Super Kick (2010-Currently Used) * Sharpshooter (2009-Currently Used) * Leg Drop Bulldog (2010-Present) * Spear (2009 & 2010-Currently Used) * X-Factor (2010) Special Themes Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Custom New-WWE) Wrestling Themes Put a Little Ass on It - Rikishi (New-WWE Theme) Thousand Foot Krutch - New Drug (2009) Thousand Foot Krutch - Phenomenon (2009-2010) Showstopper - Toby Mac (2010) Drowning Pool - The Game'' ''(Current) Kid Icarus Theme (SDA Theme) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:YWS Category:Superstar Development Alliance Category:World Wide Championship Wrestling Category:SMF Forums Category:ACW 2.0 Category:Suspect Lariat Dungeon Graduate Category:New-WWE